No Sympathy For The Dead
by SomeoneNamedLiz
Summary: My time has come and so I'm gone, to a better place, far beyond. I love you so much, as you can see. But, it's better now because I'm free. xONESHOTx


Hey! So I finally got around to write this new oneshot that I had fun writing and I admit, I got a little teary eyed while writing this.

Credits to the person on fuckyeahdegrassisecrets on tumblr who posted this idea. I was very intrigued by it and I just wrote what I thought it would be like.

Thanks to CliffhangerGirl for helping with the summary. Now, please enjoy (?) this oneshot: There's No Sympathy For The Dead.

* * *

><p>It has been two months. Two whole months since Clare broke up with Eli. Eli crashed Morty into a brick wall for Clare and she just couldn't take it. Not only did Eli crash his car, he was overprotective, overbearing, overwhelming, every word you can think of beginning with 'over'.<p>

Neither one of them were the same after the break up. Eli spent most of his days in his room, taking some time after the accident to heal his wounds. His broken foot, arm, and heart. He tried so hard to not fall back into cutting again, but he did. Cutting allowed Eli to feel the pain he probably put Clare through, it was the only pain he could control. Without Clare, he thought, he had nothing else to live for.

He barely talked to Adam anymore. When Adam made an effort to hang out or talk, Eli always made up an excuse. Whether it was because he wasn't feeling well, or because his parents wouldn't let him go out, which Adam obviously knew wasn't true. But the one excuse that Adam understood, was because hanging out with him, reminded Eli of her. Of Clare. It was too much for him to handle.

Clare on the other hand, seemed…happy. Too happy to appear believable. She signed up for many clubs, participated in extracurricular activities, and was definitely more outgoing. Her relationship with Adam became stronger, or so he thought. All Clare did was feed him lies about how she was okay and happy. She just wanted to hang out with Adam because he reminded her of Eli. Clare was looking for a distraction from Eli but at the same time, she wanted to be around him. She didn't care how sick it was; she loved feeling in Eli's presence without actually seeing him.

The days Eli was in school were torture to him. Seeing Clare all happy and unfazed about the break up, destroyed him. He wanted to see her broken, sad, regretting her decision of ever breaking up with him. It got to a certain point where he just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to make her suffer and that he did.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clare and Alli went to the mall on a Saturday morning. They wanted to get there early because there was a huge sale. Fifty percent off on all prices, now who can pass that up, right?

Clare wasn't in the mood to go but, of course, Alli had dragged her ass to the mall and slowly convinced her to stay. It would've been Eli and Clare's six month anniversary that same day, Clare thought sadly. "Come on, Clare" Alli spoke, "you have to forget about him, especially today!"

"It's not that simple and you know it" Clare said angrily. Clare wondered why she even came here. She knew she wasn't going to have a good time but, being the push over that she is, she let Alli convince her otherwise.

"I know, it's just that you shouldn't be thinking about him, Clare! He crashed his hearse for you, for fuck's sake! He's not good for you and you have to stop letting him manipulate you." Alli said as her anger died down towards the end in sympathy.

"I'm aware of that, thank you" Clare said, annoyed by Alli's constant negativity towards Eli. "But for some reason, I just can't stop thinking about him. I still love him Alli, hell, I'm IN love with him."

Alli and Clare's eyes both widened at the same time, stunned by Clare's realization.

"You're in love with him?" Alli asked, a smirk slowly creeping up on her face.

Clare smiled as she nodded furiously. "Yes, I-I am" Clare stuttered. "I, Clare Edwards, am in love with Eli Goldsworthy and breaking up with him was the worst mistake I have ever made.

"Well then what are you doing here? Go get your man back!" Alli giggled.

Clare grinned widely at her friend and started running towards the exit. "No running!" Clare heard, but she decided to ignore it. She didn't know where she was going but her legs sure did.

Her destination was very familiar to her. It was home. Clare walked up those steps, panting from the run to get there and knocked firmly on the door of the Goldsworthy residence. After ten minutes of knocking, Clare realized that no one was home. She sadly walked down the steps and decided to walk to her house. She knew she wasn't going to give up on Eli so she was certain that she was going to call him as soon as she got there.

A familiar sound engulfed Clare's ears and she realized that her cell phone was ringing. She answered it without looking at the caller ID and the voice Clare knew all too well, was on the other line.

"Clare" a voice said hoarsely. It sounded like it had barely any life in it. It sounded broken.

"Eli?"…."Elijah!" All Clare heard was coughing from the other line.

"Clare, just listen to me. Come to your house right now" Eli said hurriedly. "Don't ask questions, just please know that I love you and I am SO sorry for putting you through everything I did. I'm sorry."

"Wha-" Clare was interrupted by her love, "I told you to not ask any questions, just go!" Eli yelled. "Eli! Eli, answer me!" Clare begged nearly in tears. It was no use, Eli had hung up.

So many horrible scenarios played through Clare's head as she raced towards her house. Why did Eli tell her to go over there? Was Eli at her house and planning something? Was he going to tell her he had moved on and found someone else? But why would he tell her he loved her over the phone just a few minutes ago? Was he planning to get revenge on her for breaking up with Eli? Clare was about to find out.

She had finally arrived at her house and so she quickly tried to get her keys out of her bag, but then she found out she didn't need to. The door was unlocked. Clare grew very nervous about the whole situation and about what was to come.

Clare cautiously walked through the door and into the house. Everything was quiet. Like in a cheesy horror movie, everything was too quiet. Clare reached the bottom of the steps and let out a timid "hello?" She heard a grunt coming from upstairs and so she decided to see what it was.

"Eli?" Clare said as she carefully walked up the stairs after tripping twice. She rolled her eyes at her clumsiness. She would trip up the stairs. Clare suddenly heard her name being called and she knew that it came from her room. She then rushed to her room, but saw nothing.

She heard movement in her connected bathroom and that startled her. She jumped and instinctively put her hands in a defensive position, as if she were about to punch somebody. She thought she was being ridiculous and so she walked deliberately towards her bathroom. Clare stopped for a moment to take a long breath. She grabbed the knob of the door and slowly opened it. What she saw next, made her want to die right then and there.

** XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Dear sweet Clare,_

_What can I say, you are the most beautiful, sweetest, smartest, most caring person I have ever had the pleasure in meeting. We had the most amazing relationship I have honestly ever seen, despise what you may think. I loved you so much that it affected what we had. The day you broke up with me, I lost it. I crashed Morty for you. Ha, who would've that that Eli Goldsworthy would ever hurt Morty for a girl? Anyway, after the break up, I just wanted to die. Seeing you happy and completely care free KILLED me. It made me realize that you really never loved me. You were only with me for pity, correct? Well my dear, Clare, I'm not leaving without making you suffer and regret what you ever did to me! I did everything for you and what did you do? Oh, that's right, you manipulated me! Today, I woke up and knew that it was the right time to do what I have planned for weeks. I will always love you, Clare. You saved me from myself. Please don't ever forget it. I did this for you!_

_-Eli_

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Clare, sweety, are you ready? " Helen asked as she carefully opened the door to Clare's room. Clare was fully dressed in all black and had a black rose in her hand. "I'll be right down" Clare whispered softly. Helen empathized for her daughter. She hated seeing Clare this way. So…broken. Just like Eli wanted her to be.

Clare soon got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror. Clare saw this girl who was not worthy of living. A girl who had so much guilt in her heart that just wanted to be with Eli. A girl who would never forgive herself for what she had caused and for what she was doing right now. Breathing. She somberly shook her head and walked out of her room, with the black rose in hand.

She walked down those stairs, the stairs that led to room that day. The stairs that she tripped on going up. Clare laughed bitterly at the memory. She reached the bottom of the steps and walked out towards her mom's car without saying a word. Helen sighed and followed her daughter out. They both entered the car and were on their way to Eli's funeral.

The image of Eli's death will always be engraved in Clare's memory.

Clare grabbed the knob of her bathroom door and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened in fear at the image before her. Eli lay there, next to her bathtub, and a blade in his right hand. Clare ran over to him as if his life depended on it, which it did. Clare's face was drenched in tears and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Eli! Eli please, speak to me! Please!" Clare cried hysterically. She took his left arm in her hand, not caring about getting blood all over herself. The smell of metal and copper engulfed Clare's nose and she cringed. Clare cried even more as she read Eli's arm. Eli carved his left arm with that blade and, in big letters, it said: **I DID THIS FOR YOU. **It went straight across his forearm until the veins of his wrist. The amount of blood Eli was covered in was overwhelming.

Clare now understood why Eli said he did it for her. She tried to shake Eli and get him to talk but he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Eli, please, don't leave me! Eli!" Clare yelled as her tears mixed with Eli's blood. They were now formed as one. Together, they were in Eli.

Eli weakly opened his eyes. "Clare, Clare…I love you" Eli smiled at her, happy that she was the last thing he would see while alive. He knew they would be together again soon.

"I love you so much, Eli! Please forgive me for everything I did. Please don't leave me! " Clare desperately trying to hold on to Eli.

Eli smiled and whispered, "I did this for you" and calmly shut his eyes, fading into a dark abyss that he would never come back from. His heart beat slowly stopping and his eyes rolling to the back of his head permanently. Eli bled to death...because of her.

"Eli!" Clare sobbed, hugging him tightly to her chest, never letting go. The last thing Clare remembers from that night is Helen calling for her and eventually coming up to her room into her bathroom. After a scream, everything went dark.

Eli did it for Clare.

* * *

><p>Was that too depressing? See what Elimogen does to me! Anyway, I would love to hear what you guys think! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
